mgpgradesixfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Patdu
BIOGRAPHY: Julian Patdu is a Category 5 Kaiju. He is a member of the Grade 5 Smartees and His father is Allan Patdu. Julian was born in the Kanto Region, under the Emancipation Proclamation of Abraham Lincoln. He likes rainbows, puppies, and death metal. Matthew has Birthday Cake Oreo. Julian can bend water, travel through time on a Tardis, and can identify the letter after J without having to say the entire alphabet. 'BEHAVIOUR:' When annoyed/bored/pissed/angry, he randomly picks words out of a collated list of sayings. So far, these are the sayings, listed based on average usage per day. 1. Masturbate/ Masturbation/ Wanna masturbate with me? (Average of 15 times a day) *This line is accompanied by a very seductive moan. 2. CONFORMITY! / Everyone needs to CONFORM! (Average of 13 times a day) 3. I feel stressed. Magfa-fap na lang ako sa bahay. (Average of 14 times a day) 4. Urges! (Average of 12 times used per day) 5. Mapaparusahan! Puro gago na lang kasama ko sa buhay! (Average of 10 times used per day) 6. Inferences to my Father! (Average of 6 times used per day) 7. Tumahimik Ka! (Average of 5 times used per day) 8. Inferences! (Average of 4 times used per day) 9. Masamang Tao! / Puro Kasamaan! (Average of 3 times used per day) 10. Self-Righteous/Serving/Centered (Average of 1 time used per day) 11. YUCK! KADIRI! (Average of 1 time used per day) 'RELATIONSHIPS:' With Allan Patdu (To be added) With Kenny "Back Straight" Collado - Julian is particularly close with Mr. Back Straight. Julian refers to him with endearing terms such as Kenny and Good Posture. Also, Julian can be seen hugging him often. They share a very close relationship. With Nathan "Doregs Three Year Old" Dorego - Julian does not interact with Mr. Doregs on a regular basis. However, he was the one who coined Mr. Dorego's nickname, along with Mr. Back Straight. Julian ranks him as a "3.5 Year Old". With Diegs '-' Julian is very very very very fond of Mr. Diegs. They spend a lot of quality time with each other. Julian also loves touching/hitting Diegs' back when stressed. Julian ranks him as a "4 Year Old". With Nathan REYES! - Julian seems to be fond of Mr. Reyes. Julian ranks him as a "Masamang Tao". With ENZO Coloquio - Mr. Patdu has no comment on his relationship with Mr. ENZO With EJ "GB" Tiongco - Mr. Patdu likes EJ. They often tease each other about EJ's crush, G, and Julian's father and INFERENCES about him. With the rest of the Organization - Julian is particularly close with Marco Dizon, and Paolo Carlos. He likes them because of reasons. With Carlos "Dima" Dimailig - Julian, has Dima as a close friend. He used to slap Dima's arm or table when in distress. Unfortunately they are not seatmates anymore. With Niko "Sotty" Sotto - Julian has a good friendship with Mr. Sotto. He was also the only real person Julian followed on Twitter for unknown reasons. He started following other people after a few months. With "AV" - Julian likes to keep information on this topic secret. With Toni "Joni" Juan ''' - Even if they don't spend much time together, Julian still finds him interesting. '''With the Classroom Wall - Julian often makes himself happy with the classroom wall. 'ABILITIES:' As noted earlier, Julian is a member of the Grade 5 Smartees. This means he is very smart. He can also tap any flat surface with the palm of his hand at the speed of light x 11. He can scream "ENZO!" at 2.6 x 10^69 decibels. That is very loud. He can also channel all his might into a powerful sound-based attack called "MASAMANG TAO!" that deals 10,000,000,000,000 x 7 damage to any unboosted Pokemon. Nobody knows how he does it or why pancakes are flat. He is shown to be quite a skilled tailor, particularly in Episode 23, 24 and 25 of the 3rd Season, The Orange Cap, The Manchester United Shirt, and The White Polo. His random moans in the morning are so powerful that they can atttract any person. Unfortunately, it only works on old men. 'APPEARANCE IN THE ANIME:' Julian appeared in Episode 24 of Season 2, Rise of Patdu. He is originally apprehensive about joining the Organization, but learns, thanks to Marco, the ways of the members. He joins the Organization officially in the next Episode, What a Hernanderful World. In Episode 25 of the 3rd Season, Potential Energy!, Julian realizes his true potential as a Jedi Master and goes Super Saiyan to defeat Lord Suaron, the Pokemon League Champion. In Episode 2 of the 4th Season, The Organization Strikes Back, Julian, Doregs, Kenny, REYES, and Paolo do battle with the last of the Asgardians, Coach Freddie Roach. Coach Freddie Roach is initially able to trap the CHILDREN in his Fortress of Solitude, but Mico and Hale appear on a Gundam to save them. Coach Freddie Roach is quickly defeated when REYES evolves into a Bakugan and uses the 7 Dragon Balls to become the Avatar and save Middle Earth. In Episode 18 of the 4th Season, Romantic URGES!, Julian helps EJ win over his love, G. He acted as a villain during the Celestial Alignment and destroyed the Declaration of Independence, in hopes of having EJ act as a hero in front of G. Much to his surprise, G had Yu-Gi-Oh cards herself! She used the lightsaber to defeat the Balrog and save Emma Watson from the Death Star. Unfortunately for both of them, G already had a boyfriend and that she only went with EJ cause they were friends. However, Julian remained suspicious about G and her motives. In the next Episode, Self-Centered!, Julian's suspicions were confirmed, G was actually Coach Freddie Roach in disguise! REYES' attack was not able to completely drain Coach Freddie Roach's powers, and he returned to seek vengeance on the Organization, beginning with Julian and EJ. In the next Episode,' The Organization Strikes Back...AGAIN!', Julian and EJ travel to Isengard to destroy the USS. Enterprise with the Mockingjay pin. They successfully do this, allowing them to defeat Coach Freddie Roach with their Titan-shifting Powers and free the dolphins from their captivity in the Forest Moon of Endor. In the end of the episode, the real G falls in love with Julian, much to EJ's annoyance. He is currently travelling the Hoenn region with his trusty partner, Master Yoda.